


My Yard, My Boys

by SpaMightWrite



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Desperation, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/pseuds/SpaMightWrite
Summary: Seth and Dean discover they have the same kink, especially when it comes to their “big dog”, Roman. So they ask him to mark his territory.





	My Yard, My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do another kink meme fill since it’s been a while. Anonymous wrote: 
> 
> “dean or seth (or both if you want!) has a piss kink. everyone calling roman the 'big dog' all the time gives them an idea. they ask roman to pee on them, as way of marking his territory. roman's very reluctant when they propose it because he's never tried it before. but he ends up finding it hot the way the boys submit and get off on him claiming them as his own.
> 
> bonus points for dean and/or seth plotting it, getting roman to drink a lot in advance so he's desperate and then offering themselves up to him. again, roman's not sure he's into that, but he has to go so badly.  
> extra bonus points for roman being desperate but then also getting nerves and can't go because they're staring and waiting for him.
> 
> don't mind if its exclusively roman/dean, roman/seth or all three of them together.”
> 
> This prompt, it was made for me. Enjoy!

Seth didn’t want to seem like he was creeping on Roman while he used the bathroom. He really didn’t. But it was difficult not to do it, considering how close they all were most of the time. From outside the hotel bathroom, he could so clearly hear Roman letting loose. The splashing was so goddamn loud. And he really couldn’t help sneaking a few peeks when they used a urinal at the same time, even though the resulting half-chub made it really difficult to finish his business. 

Roman wasn’t called “the big dog” for nothing. But it was more accurate than most people would ever know. 

Truthfully, the three of them didn’t have to share hotel rooms anymore; their days of scrounging singles together were over. The thing is, it was way easier to “comfort” each other on the road when they could sleep in the same room. On the same bed.

And use the same bathroom… to shower together, of course. Seth tried to rationalize his interests in any way he could for a while. 

Until Dean got involved, anyway. He always made things… worse? Better? More interesting. 

The day it all started in earnest, Seth walked into the hotel room after a workout and caught Dean with his ear pressed to the bathroom door. With Roman nowhere to be seen, and an obvious splashing sound coming from behind the door, what was happening was pretty clear. 

Dean grinned sheepishly at Seth, but there was no blush on his cheeks. The man lacked any sense of shame on the best of days. And he didn’t even move from where he stood. When the toilet flushed, Dean stepped away from the door and casually sat on the bed. 

Against his better judgment, Seth spoke quietly, hoping the sound of the faucet running would cover it up. “You too?” he asked, his lip getting caught under his gapped front teeth. 

Dean looked surprised for just a moment before he got that look on his face. The one he got whenever he was about to encourage something really out there. That big, brazen smile putting dimples in his round cheeks. The wide look in his beautiful blue eyes. 

Seth wouldn’t be able to get out of it this time.

“Oh yeah. Me too.” Dean chuckled as Roman stepped out of the bathroom. 

Roman’s hair was loose, he was wearing nothing but a pair of those stupid dad jeans he liked so much, and he looked so… refreshed. As if the piss he just took was so good it added a few years to his life. 

He noticed Dean and Seth both looking like the cat that caught the canary and asked with a quirked eyebrow, “I miss somethin’?”

“Nope,” Dean and Seth said together, which they realized immediately sounded way more suspicious than it needed to. 

“Weirdos,” Roman laughed as he waved a hand to dismiss it.

Roman had no idea.

~

As soon as they had another moment alone, Dean and Seth started plotting almost automatically. Roman had gone for a bathroom break as they were driving to the next town, and the other two chose to stay behind. 

“We gotta ask him at the right time,” Seth said from the passenger seat, mainly to himself but loud enough for Dean to hear. He was always the one with the strategies. But Dean seemed overly amused that he was applying that skill to this sort of thing, too. 

“How the hell do we even figure that out?” Dean snickered as he dug around the backseat for something. “Ain’t like it’s gonna go over better at lunch instead of dinner or whatever.” He picked up the nearly empty bottle he was apparently looking for and uncapped it, finishing off the remaining sip of water inside. “We could always fill ‘im with beer and catch ‘im when he really needs to go.”

“Yeah, but I figure if we ask for the first time while we’re in the moment, he might feel pressured to respond immediately and I don’t wanna stress him out about it.” Seth sighed and looked out the window wistfully. “Man. Maybe we should just ask when he gets back from—“

Seth only stopped talking because he suddenly heard liquid hitting the side of a bottle from behind him. In the rear-view mirror he saw Dean with his legs spread and holding a bottle up to his dick, which was quickly being filled with his urine. 

“We literally just stopped for the bathroom,” Seth pointed out. Not that he minded. But it was the principle of the thing. 

Dean moaned lightly with relief and smirked as he continued pissing into the bottle. “Yeah. But we needed time to strategize, right? Besides. Ain’t it more fun this way?”

Seth watched Dean finish up and open the car door to toss the bottle into a nearby trash can. It reminded him how often Dean chose to piss on the side of the road just an hour after they stopped at a gas station. Or into a bottle when they were running late. Or in an alley after a night out. 

“In retrospect,” Seth muttered, “how’d I miss you having a piss fetish until yesterday?”

Dean put his seatbelt back on and picked up another bottle, this one still full of Gatorade. He took a long sip. “You tell me, sunshine. You’re the architect, right?” 

”Aw, shove it...” 

~

It was an hour after they pulled out of the gas station when Seth couldn’t stand it anymore. He wasn’t quite ready to actually ask, but he couldn’t handle not talking about it for another second. 

“Hey uh. Roman.” Seth swallowed hard and shifted in his seat. Dean’s ears suddenly perked up and he leaned forward from the backseat. 

“What’s up?” Roman was so goddamned beautiful that it was unfair, which Seth realized for the millionth time at that moment. And the casual way he responded while glancing at Seth momentarily to display he was paying attention — Seth’s logical brain could rest assured that at the very least Roman probably wouldn’t hate him for asking. 

“Well I’ve been wondering. Uh. Just about… your past experience with kinky stuff?” Seth could hear Dean laughing through his nose and mumbled at him to shut up. 

Roman gained a curious sort of smile at that. His boys never changed, did they? “What’cha mean, kinky stuff? What kinda kinky stuff?”

“Uh. Well.” Seth stared at his hands wringing together in his lap. “Do you… have you ever… Could you possibly be interested in, say…”

“Wanna piss on us?” Dean asked this like an excited puppy, clearly unable to wait. 

A ten-second silence ensued that nearly gave Seth a heart attack. _Goddamn it, Dean, have you never heard of tact?_ Seth thought as he waited for Roman to say literally anything. 

“Uh. Wow,” Roman exhaled, his cheeks darkening. “To answer the first question, nah, I’ve never done that before. Second… you uh. You both want that?”

Dean nodded, looking oddly serious. Seth cleared his throat and agreed, “Yeah. We do.”

“Huh.”

Another uncomfortably long silence. Seth began preparing himself to bail from the SUV at 65 miles per hour. 

“C’mon, big dog,” Dean piped up. He was practically wagging a tail he didn’t possess. “Don’t you wanna mark your territory?”

“Fuck,” Roman laughed nervously. “I’m. I’m not sure if I’m into that, necessarily. But seein’ you two get so jazzed about it, that kinda makes it sound appealing. And you know I like claiming my boys as mine… M-Maybe I’d be up for it.” He seemed to sense Dean reaching for a water bottle to give to him so he quickly added, “In a little while. Not now. Still gotta wrap my head around that.”

Seth finally let out the breath he was holding. “That was a way better answer than I was expecting.”

“You don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything,” Roman reassured him with a firm hand on Seth’s thigh. “I don’t wanna disappoint you, though. My bladder ain’t exactly big and I’ve been known to have… performance anxiety. So I’m still not sure…”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, Ro.” Dean was having trouble containing himself ( _Surprise, surprise,_ thought Seth). His leg was bouncing with excitement. “We’ll figure it out later.”

Seth shot him a look, and Dean returned it with a wink. Seth gave the most subtle nod he could muster. Their backup plan would come in handy, after all. 

~

It was a week or so later that they had the opportunity to get dinner and drinks at the hotel restaurant before heading back up to the room. Dean said he’d buy some beer for all of them. Seth made sure Roman was drinking plenty of water, since nobody wanted a hangover, of course. None of them got even close to being drunk, but the atmosphere was just a little looser than usual. 

Dean noticed Roman rubbing his stomach after the meal was over, and plucking at the waistband of his jeans. He managed to spot a significant bulge in Roman’s bladder in that moment. Dean reached over and squeezed Seth’s knee. 

“Well, I’m beat,” Seth sighed after receiving the signal. “Whaddaya say we get back to the room before I fall asleep right here?” 

Roman nodded and the three of them settled the bill. Dean saw Roman look toward the restroom in the lobby but distracted him with some nonsense movie discussion while Seth led the way to the elevator. 

Once inside the elevator car, Seth saw Roman lightly shifting from foot to foot as they waited to arrive on their floor. Perfect timing. Even if he wasn’t ready that night, it would be really nice to hear the moaning from this relief he so badly needed. Dean clearly noticed, too, as he was chewing on his bottom lip and pulling the hem of his hoodie down over a growing boner. 

“Oof,” Roman groaned when the doors opened, his hand resting on his lower stomach. “Good thing we’re so close to the elevator. It’s all hittin’ me at once over here.” Somehow he failed to catch Dean and Seth grinning wildly at each other. 

They made it into the room, and the two submissive ones immediately took their shoes and jackets off. There was only a small window of time to make this happen and they’d been planning it so carefully. Roman went for the bathroom the moment he had his sneakers off, not even bothering to make sure the door shut. Dean and Seth slipped in behind him. 

Roman approached the toilet but found himself beset at both sides by his teammates, who had gone to their knees and begun clutching at his thighs. Seth looked up at Roman with puppy dog eyes while Dean lovingly nuzzled his beard stubble against the denim. 

“Guys,” Roman laughed quietly. “Gimme like, one minute and I’ll take care of you, all right? Gotta take care of myself first.”

“You can do both at once if you want,” Seth offered as his hand slipped upward, closer to Roman’s crotch. “Use us instead.”

“Wh—?”

Dean started off before Roman could even ask. “C’mon, big dog. We’re yours, aren’t we? Don’t you wanna make it official?”

“Oh.” Several silent moments went by before Roman swore under his breath and suddenly clutched his package over his jeans with both hands. “Guys, I really gotta—“

“You don’t have to,” Seth advised gently. “Not right now if you’re not ready. But if you are, we’ll be in the shower.” 

With that, he and Dean scrambled over to the separated shower cubicle and opened the door before clambering inside. They waited on their knees, looking at Roman, but starting to touch and caress each other. Dean started kissing Seth on the neck frantically while Seth reached under both their shirts. Even if Roman wasn’t going to go for it, they could make their own fun. 

Roman looked back at them, then back at the toilet. But he finally settled his gaze on the two excited men in the shower before turning around to approach them. 

“Fuck it,” he rumbled. 

“He’s coming,” Seth mumbled to Dean, who detached himself from his neck immediately. They positioned themselves side by side, propped up on their knees, and waited patiently for their dominant. 

“No promises,” he intoned as he stood over his teammates and started undoing his jeans. “But damn, you two make it sound so nice, I gotta give it a shot.” His beautiful, thick cock was out just a second later, being massaged along the length by Roman’s big, trembling hand. 

“Yes, thank you, Ro,” exhaled Dean as he waited for it. He tended to ramble even when he wasn’t quite this excited. “We’ll take it all for ya. Mark us, make us yours. After this, I’m gonna feel you on me all the time.”

“Dean, calm down,” Seth chuckled as he ruffled Dean’s hair. “We don’t gotta tell him twice, right?”

Roman nodded and let out a breath as he widened his stance slightly. Even at the best of times it took him a minute to get going around others. And this was so entirely new to him, with his boys waiting on bated breath for him, all of a sudden there was no path for his relief. As full and desperate for release as he was, it just wasn’t happening. 

Roman tried to massage his lower stomach for a second to see if it would help. His bladder was so taut against his skin, it felt like an overfilled waterbed under his fingertips. He ached to empty it. But there was escape at that moment. His nerves had created quite a brick wall for it. 

“H-Hold on,” Roman groaned. “Might take a minute…”

“We got all the time in the world for you,” Seth reassured him. “But we could… turn on a faucet or something if you want. That helps me sometimes when I’m nervous.”

“When would that be?” Dean asked, hoping the conversation might distract Roman into relaxing. “You’re always scrambling to the urinal and it’s over pretty quick from what I’ve seen.”

“Well,” Seth started blushing at the thought of it. “When I’m alone… and having some solo fun with it.”

“I can’t believe you of all people would need help pissing your pants.” Dean snickered and poked Seth in the stomach. 

Seth pouted for a few seconds. “Hey, it’s hard to just forget years of training, all right?”

A wicked, naughty idea came to Dean at that moment. After all, he’d been slamming back a few beers that night, too. “Is it?” he asked. 

Seth looked confused when he heard the initial hiss, but gasped lightly when he saw a dark patch start to spread down the right leg of his partner’s jeans. Dean let out a loud, shuddering moan as his urine ran down his leg, soaked into his pants, and started pooling at his knee. The warmth spread far enough to soak into Seth’s pants, too, and he let out a whimper at the sensation.

“Fuck, Dean.” Seth’s eyes were glazing over with lust as he listened to the flow of liquid against fabric. He reached over and cupped Dean’s sodden crotch, moaning as his hand started dripping. “You’re so fuckin’ dirty,” he continued. “Look how easy it is for you to just let go.”

“Fuck… guys, I—“ Roman could barely get three words out from behind his hand, his eyes squeezed shut, before the cock in his other hand started dripping onto the floor. 

There was no stopping it now. The floodgate had broken. 

The drips immediately turned into a thick, hot stream that hit Seth on the shoulder and soaked into his shirt sleeve. The sound he made at the sensation was desperate, completely unglued from all shame. The liquid rolled down his back and stuck his shirt to his skin. 

Now that it was strong enough, Roman let out a deep and relieved groan as he aimed it toward Dean’s chest for a few seconds. Seth felt both of their piss flowing down his forearm, then. Dean practically whined, a noise that was rare for him. Roman’s piss was soaking him to the bone, making his shirt cling to his chest, making his hard nipples obvious against the wet fabric. 

Seth looked up at Roman, only to find him looking back down at him, half a smile on his lips, his hand brushing his hair way from his face. He looked so fucking _relaxed_. Seth moved his hand away from Dean’s crotch and assumed a more submissive position. His hands were braced against his thighs, his head tilted downward, but still able to look at the streaming cock in front of him. 

Roman then aimed at Seth again, this time letting it splash against his chest. His white t-shirt became almost transparent, then, and displayed the hair on his lower stomach that was now plastered between his shirt and his skin. Seth ran his hands up and down his torso, feeling the flow of piss between his fingers. 

“There you go,” Roman sighed. “Now you boys are really mine, huh?” 

“God, yes,” Seth shivered, undoing his own wet jeans and taking his cock out. Under the slick heat, his hand slid easily along his erection as he frantically jerked off. 

As his stream started to weaken, Roman directed it one last time at Dean and wet the other leg of his jeans. By that point, Dean was rubbing his hard dick through the sodden denim and gasping with pleasure. Roman pushed out a few weak jets into Dean’s collarbone, and dribbled at last into Seth’s hair before it was over. 

The scent filled the room by that point, it was inescapable. They were covered in it, marked by Roman forever. 

Seth cried out, inhaling the scent, as he came, shuddering into his hand, his own release sticking to his already sodden shirt. Dean, on the other hand, was too unraveled to even make any noise as he shook and orgasmed in his pants. A very small part of his jeans were wet and shining again for a moment. 

“Fuuuck,” came the moan from the big dog above them. “You two… make me so goddamn hot.” Roman was hard already, just moments after he finished his piss. He began jerking his cock hard and slow as he gazed down on his boys. 

Seth was too exhausted to notice immediately that he needed his own piss by that point, and it was imminent. It was only when Roman gasped at the sight of Seth leaking onto the shower floor that it occurred to him. Hazily, Seth stuffed his cock back into his jeans, letting the cold fabric warm up again with his own piss. It was so hot, so comforting, and even more so now that his partners could share it with him. 

Roman grunted primally at the sight of this, and several hot jets of cum landed haphazardly on Seth and Dean. 

“Fuck,” Dean laughed all of a sudden as Roman leaned against the wall. “Guess you _are_ into it, huh?”

Roman smiled. “Guess so.”


End file.
